Philmac
Philmac the Unknown is a new ally to Team Robot and a strongest cybernetic fighter. He wants revenge on the Thirteen Seekers Of Darkness and the Armada for killing his team, destroying his adopted home world years ago. He suffers memory loss and he's also a little nervous around others he just meant but he always protecting them. With a strong soul, his sword and his shield, he will do whatever it takes to help Emerl and he's friends no matter what. Bio Philmac is actually a Alien-like robot combined with an unknown entity from cyberspace, he's one of the prototypes of the ultimate life form in the Space Colony ARK 50 years ago, created by Prof. Gerald Robotnik and program Philmac to destroy all threats and enemies in his path, when the military starts killing everyone on the ARK because of "Project Shadow" Prof. Robotnik send Philmac far away from Mobius and crash into Neo-Top City on a unknown planet. As the result, he lost his memory. Since then, he was raised by robotic alien beings known as AO-droids. Over the years, the AO-droids are like family to Philmac and train to be the ultimate warrior and a great leader, until one night the Armada and Organization 13 arrives and destroying everything including the AO-droids except Philmac. His life has been shattered, and now he wants revenge on the Armada and Organization 13 for everything and everyone he cares so much. However, he might have a hidden powers he doesn't understand yet, power that could one day save the universe. Relationship Zoe Emerl Emerl and Philmac has become best friends since they first met each other back then in Emerl's Adventures Of Power Rangers Super Megaforce. In Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series, he was badly wounded by Primus and Emerl goes enraged and fights Primus to defeat him Twilight Sora Orion Emerl's Adventures Of Power Rangers Super Megaforce In Emerl's Adventures Of Power Rangers Super Megaforce, Philmac appears when he followed Dr. Eggman and his robots to earth where Team Robot and friends battling the Armada. Where he and Orion were teaming up to help each other out, to fight the Villains. Trivia *Philmac will meet Emerl and his friends and he will join the team in Emerl's Adventures Of Power Rangers Super Megaforce. *Philmac will be Emerl's best friend. *Philmac will weid the Zero/One Keyblade. *Philmac is now Zoe's boyfriend. *Philmac gets really lonely or nervous around new people including Ash Ketchum and friends sometimes. Gallery 54849-stock-image-by-leo-blanchette.jpg|Philmac with his jets 65093-blue-robot-yellow-rocket-pack.jpg|Philmac with his hover pack 52272-stock-image-by-leo-blanchette.jpg|Philmac's staff 57847-blue-robot-in-binary-space.jpg|Philmac use Binary Teleportation 56764-3d-robo-holding-his-head.jpg 59895-robot-in-rocket-vehicle-waving.jpg|Philmac and his jet car 53370-blue-robot-hardhat-working-class.jpg 61083-stock-image-by-leo-blanchette.jpg 63790-glossy-blue-robot-ninja-holding-katanas.jpg|Philmac using Mark Evo's twin swords 58028-blue-white-robot-walking.jpg 62604-blue-robot-rising-up.jpg 65027-robot-exterminator.jpg|Philmac (Gunner Mode) Philmac & Zoe .jpg 24. Azure Data Squad Ranger.png|Philmac as the Azure Data Squad Ranger Philmac (Mega Mode).jpg|Philmac (Mega Mode) 64897-3d-robot-lying-down.jpg 52253-blue-and-white-robot-beaten-up.jpg|Philmac (badly wounded) ao_maru_the_friendly_robot_4_by_leoblanchette-d1gqupw.jpg 61052-stock-image-by-leo-blanchette.jpg ao_maru_the_friendly_robot_14_by_leoblanchette-d1gqvq9.jpg ao_maru_the_friendly_robot_by_leoblanchette-d1gqtxh.jpg 126169-3d-robot-waving-preview.jpg ao_maru_the_friendly_robot_6_by_leoblanchette-d1gqusk.jpg ao_maru_the_friendly_robot_8_by_leoblanchette-d1gqv44.jpg Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Robots Category:Pure of Heart Category:HEROES Category:Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 Team Members Category:Males Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Warriors Category:Fighters Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Allies Category:Barney's Allies Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:Boyfriends Category:Former Leaders Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Heroes who have lost loved ones Category:Loyal Hearted Category:Knights Category:Love Interests Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Gunners Category:Weekenders Adventures allies Category:Power Rangers Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Quack Pack Heroes Adventure Team Category:Hybrids Category:Aliens Category:Characters who have their rage Category:Characters who can fly Category:One-Man Army Category:Amnesiac Heroes Category:Shy characters Category:Life Savers Category:Failure-Intolerant Characters Category:Serious Heroes Category:Misfits